


Hands Everywhere

by elizabethdolly



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Anal Sex, Barebacking (Referenced), M/M, Monogamous Clean Relationship, PWP, Rimming, Soulmate Friends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-09-30 20:12:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10170941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabethdolly/pseuds/elizabethdolly
Summary: Just some PWP that wouldn't leave my head.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Typical disclaimer applies.

Nate presses Jo against the door the minute it closes, hands everywhere.

"Fuck you're so incredible. That was so fucking hot." he pants.

Jo's eyes crinkle up as he presses his lips against Nate's.

"I don't know that we can get much worse, so at least one of us is doing well."

Jo furrows his eyebrows at that, but Nate picks him up, lets him wrap his legs around his waist and makes him forget. Nate moves to deposit Jo on the couch, but he frowns again, teases about Nate at least taking him to bed properly and Nate can't argue against that logic.

When Nate drops him against the bed, Jo's bed he reminds himself, Jo takes the opportunity to sprawl out, kicking his legs open. He looks right at Nate and fucking grinds his hips into the bed. Nate can pick up what Jo is putting down and follows him onto the bed. He rolls Jo on top of him, partially because Jo likes that, but more selfishly so he can get Jo's clothes off easier. 

Nate starts with Jo's shirt, carefully undoing the buttons before slipping it off. He tries to be take his own shirt off more slowly, tease with a flash of nipple and chest, but Jo isn't having it and proceeds to make record time of undressing both of them.

"We don't have that long. You don't have to tease." 

His voice drops to a whisper.

"I know what I'm getting Nathan."

 

\--

 

Nate whispered in the car all the things he wants to do to Jo and all the things he can't do right now, but he promises summer. In the summer, they'll have hours, days, weeks just to take each other apart and put the pieces back together again.

Tonight though, they've just got hours and Nate wants to do all the things he can't do over Skype: tongue on flesh, hands on flesh, flesh on flesh. It starts with Nate's tongue on Jo and ends with Nate's tongue on Jo, cleaning up the mess he made.

In between, Nate licks and sucks at the crease where Jo's ass turns into thigh; he sucks until Jo is flushed against the bed, whimpering and writhing, and there's a hickey forming. 

In between, Nate licks into Jo, alternates between fingers and tongue to open him up and generally just makes a mess of Jo's bed. 

In between, Jo rides him hard, thighs slapping against Nate's lap until Jo starts panting and slows down. Nate picks up the slack, rolls Jo over and fucks into him, deep. They don't last long until Nate is coming and filling Jo up. It's so fucking filthy, but Nate wants this, wants to remember how he tastes, how he looks with Nate's come dripping from him.

Nate cleans Jo up with his tongue and a damp rag, in that order. They sleep flush against one another and Nate mouths at Jo's neck and ear before Jo tells him they really do need to sleep cause they've both got flights tomorrow.

 

\--

 

They shower in the morning and get Nate ready for his Uber. Once he's got all his stuff together, stacked at the door and ready to go, Jo wraps his arms around him, presses him against the door and kisses. He kisses and kisses until the car pulls up and Nate leaves. 

They'll call and text, but when Jo goes to bed, he still feels like Nate is here with him, a ghost in his home, hands everywhere.


End file.
